


Airhead

by Saku015



Series: Yakulev Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Yaku Morisuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Nekoma, Nekoma Week 2019, Nesting, Omega Haiba Lev, Omega Kozume Kenma, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, Scenting, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018, Yaku Morisuke is So Done, YakuLev Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Lev could be an airhead sometimes – that was not a secret for anyone who knew him.
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma, Haiba Lev & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Yakulev Week 2016 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782109
Comments: 10
Kudos: 256





	Airhead

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Burn.  
> Day 6: Caregiver.  
> Day 3: First years.

Lev could be an airhead sometimes – that was not a secret for anyone who knew him. It happened especially on occasions when he was really excited and could focus only the event he was participating in. However, he had never fucked it up this bad. It was the third day of their summer training camp and the air was already hot and humbled enough, which didn’t help with his quite feverish state. 

Luckily, he was good at hiding things he didn’t want others to notice, so his teammates didn’t suspect a thing – well, almost. Kenma-san’d been sending glares towards him ever since breakfast. It seemed like working with him so much had its disadvantages as well. Thankfully, he didn’t play as the setter during their current match against Fukurodani. Coach Nekomata said that it’s the perfect opportunity for Teshiro to show what he is capable of. Lev saw the toss and knew without asking that it was meant for him. He jumped up and spiked through the block – that was okay. His landing… not so much.

He heard his name being shouted as he landed face first to the gym’s floor. He curled in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest as a small, desperate whimper left his lips. It was as if time was stopped – hearing that sound made every alpha look at him in the whole fucking gym. The – unwanted? – attention ripped out another whimper – louder and needier this time.

The next moment two things happened in sync. As one of the alphas from Shinzen took a step closer, he was pushed against the wall with Kuroo’s hand around his neck and – as much as Lev could see from his position on the ground – Kenma-san was in front of him in no time. The small omega shielded him from prying eyes, letting out a low growl. Lev’s eyes widened: he had never seen his senpai going feral before.

”All right, everyone! Give them space,” the Karasuno captain said, then left the gym with his team right behind him.

”You heard the man. Shoos!” This was Bokuto-san – Lev recognized him. His team left the gym, but the two-toned haired captain walked up to his best friend. ”Bro, you can let him go now,” he said and Kuroo threw the other player to the ground.

”Haiba-kun, can you hear me?” Lev heard the small and worried voice and when he recognized the blurry figure kneeling beside him, he let out a little coo.

”Yuu~” he slurred and Yuuki brushed his sweating locks out of his forehead.

”What happened, Habia-kun?” The small libero asked, trying to keep Lev focused. ”Heats shouldn’t come without symptoms. Could it be that you forgot to take your meds?”  


When he comprehended the question, Lev’s eyes dilated. Even he could feel the scent of distress coming from his body. It made Yuuki whine in distress, but he couldn’t move away.

”Forgot… meds…” he mumbled and heard an irritated growl coming from his right.

”How could you forget your meds?! Are you really that stupid?!” The voice came from Yaku-san and it made Lev’s heart squeeze. The alpha was disappointed with him and had every reason to.

Almost immediately he heard another low growl and the scent of anger and protectiveness filled the gym. He had never smelled something so intense, but instead of making him feel more distressed, it had the opposite influence. Lev started purring and closed his eyes with content. Until that scent was nearby, he knew he was safe. 

”Wow, easy, kitten!” Kuroo chided him gently, but with the authority of the leader in his voice. He tried to pat him on the head, but Kenma stepped away.

He knelt down beside Yuuki and looked Lev straingt in the eyes. They held each other’s gaze for some moment, then Kenma opened his mouth.

”Arms,” he ordered and Lev immediately wrapped his arms round his neck the best he could. Kenma swooped him up into his arms and trotted out of the gym.

They arrived back to Nekoma’s room in no time. Yuuki, Inuoka and Teshiro were in their heels. As fellow first years, they thought about themselves as Lev’s closest pack members. Inuoka opened the door and Kenma walked in without even a ’thank you’. He lay Lev down to his own futon, but the first year whined with a pout.

”Yaku-san!” He said and Kenma lifted him up again with a sigh. He took him to the third year’s futon and repeated the action – now with success. Lev rubbed his face to the pillow, purring loudly

”Haiba-kun really likes Yaku-san, does he?” Teshiro asked and the other two first years nodded in sync.

”We brought cold compresses!” Yamamoto’s voice boomed through the room as him and the remaining members of Nekoma walked in the room.

”Why is he lying on my futon?” Yaku asked when he spotted the tall first year. Hardly had he said the words out loud, when their gaze met and Lev’s eyes shone up like Christmas lights. As soon as Yaku reached the futon, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. 

”What the fuck?!” The small libero all but shrieked as Lev’s long arms were wrapped around him and the silver haired boy nuzzled his nose in his hair. ”Let me go!” Yaku demanded, but it fell on deaf ears. If anything, Lev’s hug became even tighter. ”I said let me go, you beanpole!”

To that, Lev begrudgingly, but let him go. Yaku hovered over him and met with such sad puppy eyes that it made his eyebrow twitch. Lev let out a little whine and parted his lips slightly. It was a clear invitation and who was Yaku to say no to it? He leaned down, pressed their chests together and caught Lev’s lips in a kiss.

Lev’s eyes widened as his senpai’s lips connected to his. It wasn’t as if he had never imagined that to happen – oh, believe me, he did it more than once – but it happening for real was something he had never thought would happen. He closed his eyes and parted his lips even more to give Yaku more access. When their tongues met, a shameful moan tore out of his throat and Lev bucked his hips up. The next moment, Yaku was across from him, pressing his back against the wall.

”Oh, my god, Yaku-san!” Lev squeaked, his head a little bit clearer now. ”I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!” From Yaku’s expression, it was clear that he didn’t completely believe him.

”He says the truth,” Kenma spoke up and until his voice getting to them did they realize they weren’t alone. ”When omegas are in heat, their bodies are tending to move on their own.”

”Not that I don’t know,” Yaku mumbled with burning ears. He jumped on his feet and ran to the door. ”T bring some cold water!” He said, then fled the room.

”Awe, isn’t he adorable?” Kuroo asked with a cocky grin and Kenma elbowed him.

”Kuroo-san, we brought some blankets and clothing!” Yuuki announced as him and the other first years appeared with beddings and clothes in arms.

”It’s time for nesting, then,” Kuroo said, his smile turning gentle.

The three pups nodded and knelt down beside Lev. They arranged the fluffy blankets and the team members’ clothes around him, watching is reactions closely. They wanted to make as great of a nest as possible. When they finished, they looked at the talles of them all with anticipation in their eyes. Lev nodded with enthusiasm and in the next moment the other three pups were on top of him, literally crushing him into the comfy nest.

”Ah, our pups are the cutest lil beings ever!” Kuroo sighed, then looked at his mate. ”Don’t you agree?”


End file.
